


First Break Up

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [78]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina and Robins daughter's first break up. She's really upset and needs some love from her mom, dad, and big bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Break Up

Regina knew something was wrong the moment Rose, her and Robin’s fourteen year old came home. If it was possible to walk in with a dark cloud over one’s head, then that would be the picture she would have seen. When she came in, she walked straight to her room, and shut the door with a slight slam. That was it; no acknowledgement for her parents, or even her brother playing video games on the t.v.

At first Regina tried to shake it off as being nothing; she was going through a stage where she was often was moody due to the going through puberty. But when she didn’t come down to dinner, she knew something was wrong, very wrong.

She could tell her husband was extremely worried as well, so as they asked Roland to clean up after dinner, while they brought a plate up to Rose’s room.

“Honey, do you mind if we come in?” Regina asked, knocking on her door.

The family of four and sometimes five when Henry chose to stay over, lived in the same house she had created for herself during the curse. She had never seen a point in moving, and after their family started increasing in size, it had only increased the reasons to stay in a larger home.

She remembered how sixteen years ago, she had been furious at Emma for bringing back Robin’s wife from the past. She had thought that once again her chance at a happy ending was ruined, but in reality she only had herself to blame. If it weren’t for the Saviour being so bloody noble, she would have killed Robin’s wife, ruining any chance of having the life she had now. Robin and Marian had tried to work out their relationship but they were simply far too different of people to make it work.

Of course she and Emma Jones had come to an arrangement about sharing custody over Henry; the only way they would both be happy. When Henry had turned eighteen he and Grace had moved into their own little place. She remembered spending countless nights staying up wondering what would happen when her oldest son grew of age and started to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. After much debate about it, he had decided to stay with his family. While his son had always been bright, recently he had been talking about becoming a deputy officer and working his way up the ranks. Emma and David had been thrilled, and Regina couldn’t help but feel happy that she would have to part with her child.

Robin shot her a worried look as Rose hadn’t answered the question. Regina pressed her ear to the door and could hear quiet, muffled sobs through the door. Worried, Robin quickly opened the door to reveal their child crying on her bed.

Regina immediately walked to her daughter and rubbed her back, “Rose, honey, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Rose mumbled something into her pillow that neither she nor Robin could make out.

“Could you repeat that Sweetie?” Robin asked her gently as he moved some of her dark black hair out of her face.

“Ethan broke up with me,” Rose said between sobs. She was sitting up now, and Regina could see the streaks of tears running down her face.

Regina gasped when she heard that Rose had broken up with her boyfriend of six months, who coincidently happened to be the son of Gold and Belle. She had been pretty unsure of the relationship at first considering who his father was, but Rose was ecstatic about having her first boyfriend and Regina wasn’t about to ruin that for her. Besides, despite what happened recently, he seemed to be a pretty decent guy.

“Want me to go shoot him with some arrows?” Regina looked up to see Roland standing in the door looking rather concerned. He was a good seven years older than his sister, but the two of them were still close. She looked up to him immensely and he loved her more than anything. Roland had taught her how to shoot arrows while Henry had showed her how to fight a sword.

Rose gave him a watery smile as she shook her head, “No, but thanks Roland,” she said. Her older brother sat down on the bed with them. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in closely. Regina watched as Rose buried her head into her brother’s chest and hugged him back. Robin was patting her back while Regina held her hand in hers.

“I didn’t really like him that much anyways,” Rose said with a sigh. “It’s just the pain of knowing that we were close at one point but then drifting away. It makes me feel like I’ve failed in a way you know? Like I could have had true love like you guys and half the other citizens of this town and I didn’t make it.”

Regina lifted her daughter’s chin so she Rose was looking at her. “I know it seems like true love is easy a lot of the times, but the truth is that it’s not. True love is rare and hard to come by, and once you find it you know. There is never any doubt. And honey, you’re young still. You have so much time to try and find the person you were meant to find.”

Roland nodded, “Rose, I’m twenty one and I haven’t even found it yet. There were a lot of times where I thought it was, but something was always wrong. True Love isn’t easy either, but you know it’s worth it when you fight for.”

“Rose, you know I wasn’t married to your mother initially, but that doesn’t mean I loved my first wife any less, just how she loved her former fiancé as well. But people change and people grow. And you need someone who suits the personality you have now. And maybe Ethan started off as that person, but you’re allowed to change.”

Rose looked to be deep in thought at what they were saying. “You’re right,” she said finally. She hugged her mother and kissed her father on the cheek as a bright smile lit up her face. “Besides, I think I like Liam a lot better anyways.”

Regina shot a look to her husband at the mention of Emma and Killian’s fifteen year old son, while he looked at her concerned. Roland looked amused as he kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
